


Pídelo de rodillas

by JiAh_M17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, KaiChen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Acusaciones sin fundamentos, y unas fotografías, acabaron con la confianza y "el amor" que durante tres años, el me profeso. Triste y sin poder confesar una verdad que cambiaría nuestras vidas, compre un boleto de avión y seguí los pasos de mis padres.•EXO•Universo Alternativo/M-Preg•Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/ Romance•Personajes: Chen/JongDae, Kai/ JongIn, BoAh, SeHun, XiuMin/MinSeok.•Kaichen.•Estado: Terminado.•Extensión: 4 Capítulos + Epilogo.17/09/2016 - 02/05/2017





	1. Capítulo I: Adiós.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
>  

** JongDae **

****

El clima era agradable, buen tiempo para el gran suceso que celebraríamos el día de hoy. En pocas horas, después de tres años de relación, mi novio JongIn y yo nos casaríamos. Estaba en casa pero decidí ir al hospital, solo para confirmar mis sospechas. En las últimas semanas no me había sentido muy bien, náuseas, mareos y otros síntomas se volvieron mis fieles compañeros. Aunque debería haber estado alistandome para la boda.

 

Una prueba rápida y una charla con el especialista. Confirmo lo que yo, ya sospechaba. Estaba embarazado; un pequeño ser humano creciendo dentro de mí, fruto de amor que JongIn y yo nos profesábamos. Estaba feliz. Me casaría en unas horas y tendría un bebé pronto.

 

Salí del centro de salud, y tomé un taxi con rumbo al departamento de JongIn. Le daría las buenas noticias, en contra del consejo de mi primo a quien llame al salir del centro médico.  Llegue al edificio, tomé el ascensor hasta el piso donde vivía mi prometido.

 

Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espalda cual corriente eléctrica. Tome la llave de mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta y entre en el departamento, había un gran desastre, cosas tiradas al piso, algunas rotas. Mi presencia allí pareció sorprender a JongIn, quien estaba enojado. Se acercó a mí con su voz en alto, comenzó a insultarme.

 

— ¡Vete!

 

— ¿JongIn qué sucede? —Estaba desconcertado.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? me engañaste y vienes a mí casa con tu cara lavada, como si nada pasara ¡Te odio maldito mentiroso!

 

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! —JongIn me sujetó del brazo, tenía miedo de en su arranque de ira me lastimara, pero no lo hizo solo me arrastró fuera de su departamento.  

 

—Eres la peor basura que he conocido. No quiero volver a verte — JongIn grito y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

 

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la respuestas a mí preguntas, llegaron pocos después. JongIn volvió a abrir la puerta sólo para lanzar una carpeta contra mi rostro. Esparciendo su contenido por el pasillo.  Luego de la conmoción inicial por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomé el contenido del piso del pasillo, solo para ver la impresión en cada una de las fotografías. Me lleve la carpeta conmigo, no sé porque lo hice, pero las tome. Con lágrimas en los ojos, regrese a casa. Deje esas fotografías sobre el sofá en la sala, junto a la prueba de embarazo, que traía conmigo.

 

Desconsolado Llame a mi padre, él quería darle una paliza a JongIn, ellos no había alcanzado a tomar un vuelo a para la boda. —Que por obvias razones ya no se realizaría. —Luego de una larga conversación telefónica con mis padres, y aún en el calor del momento tome una decisión. Me mudaría con ellos, sería temporal al menos hasta que reparara mi maltrecho corazón, y formar nuevas viviencias con zapatitos de bebé en mi camino.

 

La mañana después de que mi relación con JongIn terminara y de ser acusado de infidelidad. Compre un boleto de ida a Francia, e hice mis maletas, para esa misma noche. Mi decisión fue apresurada, pero solo quería que mi madre me abrazara y falsamente me dijera que todo estaría bien. 

 

Para el mediodía había comenzado a guardar algunos objetos de menor importancia en cajas. El correo se encargaría de enviarlos a mi nuevo domicilio. Mientras tomaba una ducha, alguien llamo a mi puerta, no quería abrir y porque alguien fuera de mi familia y... JongIn vendrían aquí. Fue una enorme sorpresa ver a la madre de JongIn, frente a la entrada de mi casa, a causa de lo sucedido con JongIn. Su presencia sólo podía significar una cosa, esa ruda y elegante mujer solo venía a insultarme.

 

—Siento ser descortés, pero ¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita? —Le dije sin rodeos, mientas menos tiempo durará esta conversación sería lo mejor.

 

— ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar seriamente contigo, JongDae.

 

Deje pasar a la madre de JongIn, no tenía más que perder, de igual manera no la volvería a ver. La guíe hasta la sala, donde había dejado algunas cosas el día anterior. 

 

La madre de JongIn suspiró al estar cómoda en el sofá individual. —JongDae, estoy de tu lado. Sé que es difícil de creer y se supone que debo estar a favor de mi hijo, pero me niego a creer lo que JongIn está alegando de ti.

 

—Me sorprende señora Kwon y le agradezco su confianza, pero sigo sin entender su visita.

 

Ella tenía esa expresión afligida. —Sé que no fui muy amable en el pasado, pero sé que no eres capaz de serle infiel al cabeza hueca de JongIn.

 

—Él no cree eso y siendo sincero, si no confía en mí, no voy rogarle.

 

BoAh, seguió con la mirada mis movimientos, cuando trate de alejar su atención de la carpeta con las fotografías y la prueba de embarazo que yo de forma descuidada había dejado sobre el sofá.  Kwon BoAh me arrebato la prueba antes de que lograra apartarla de sus manos, me sentía arrepentido por ello había sido descubierto.

 

—JongDae ¿Estás embarazado? —Me quedé en silencio. — ¿JongDae?

 

— Tengo cinco semanas, lo supe ayer antes de hablar con JongIn —Ella podía ser aterradora con solo mirarte. y al verme descubierto solo pude decirle la verdad.

 

— ¿Mi hijo lo sabe?

 

Me tomo un tiempo darle un respuesta, quise ignorar su pregunta, pero, si algo había aprendido de ella, es que es una mujer terca y descansaría hasta que se sintiera satisfecha con mis respuesta.

 

—No. Quise hablar con él, darle la noticia, pero usted y yo sabemos lo que pasó.

 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

 

Le quite de las manos el examen, Ya lo sabía y tenía que guardar esa prueba en mis documentos. —Como se habrá dado cuenta, señora Kwon, me mudare pronto, muy pronto.

 

— ¿Te irás de la ciudad?

 

Trate de permanecer sereno, no demostrarle que solo quería llorar  por lo sucedido y que estaba apunto de huir,  porque eso es lo que haría huir hasta que pudiese sentirme mejor. —No exactamente.  Me voy del país, compre el boleto esta mañana.

 

 — ¿Hay alguna manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer? Sé que JongIn hizo mal, pero tiene derecho a saber sobre su hijo o hija.

 

—He llegado a apreciarla BoAh. Puede que hemos llegado a concordar en muchas cosas y tiene razón JongIn debe saberlo, pero no ha tenido en cuenta una cosa. JongIn no quiere verme ahora, y dudo mucho que acepte su responsabilidad como padre.

 

—Estás juzgando a mi hijo, JongDae,  —dijo ella en un intento por persuadirme, pero la decisión estaba tomada y ni la gran e imponente Kwon BoAh me haría cambiar de parecer.

 

—Estoy herido en este momento BoAh. Necesito despejar mi mente, tal vez hable con JongIn, cuando no sienta que va insultarme y dudar sobre mi hijo. Es lo que imagino que hará si le digo ahora sobre mi embarazo.

 

Mire mi mano sabía que tenía que decir adiós. Me quite el anillo, el símbolo de una promesa, ahora rota. Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Ella abandonó su lugar y se acercó a mí. Me abrazo, consolando me hasta que las lágrimas se fueron. Después, BoAh me ayudó a terminar de empacar y llevar las cajas necesarias al servicio de envíos. También, se quedó en el departamento hasta que llegó la hora de irme, BoAh me acompañó al aeropuerto. Estaba tan cansado que me quede profundamente dormido la mayor parte del vuelo. Fui recibido por mi padre con un abrazo. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

 

Llegamos a casa, mi madre nos esperaba. Papá llevó mis maletas a la habitación que había arreglado para mí.  Al caer la noche, mi madre entró a mi habitación. Yo estaba recostado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo y en nada. Mamá se acostó a mi lado, dando pequeños masajes sobre mi cabeza.

 

—Todo estará bien, tal vez ahora estés triste, pero el sol brillara mañana el horizonte.

 

—Gracias mamá.

 

[…]

 

Con el correr de los meses mi vientre siguió creciendo parecía pelota de playa. Mis padres no me permitieron buscar un empleo. Así que pasaba mi tiempo en casa o dando largas y tranquilas caminatas por el en vecindario. Meditando sobre la vida.

 

Estaba en mi habitación mirando el techo, cuando BoAh vino de visita. Mantuvimos una larga conversación, en un principio sobre cosas triviales. BoAh saco el tema de JongIn al final de la conversación, temerosa quizás por mi respuesta, y de alguna manera tenía razón, es decir, tenía siete  meses de embarazo. Pero aun sentía algo de aprensión acerca de hablar con JongIn. Y deje en claro eso. BoAh reafirmó su apoyo hacia mí, y eso me hacía sentir tranquilo, al menos ella creía en mí, dejando fuera a mis padres.

 

El gran día llegó, el nacimiento de mi bebé. Sin ningún contratiempo TaeOh llegó, mi pequeño Kim TaeOh. La primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos, deje libre unas lágrimas había esperado tanto por su llegada. Pero había otra razón, TaeOh, tenía sus rasgos, mi pequeño se parecía tanto a su padre, y podría afirmar eso con seguridad, en algún momento de nuestra relación, él me dejó ver sus fotografías.

 

MinSeok —mi primo y quien había llegado a Paris unos meses antes, —quiso ser gracioso alegando que TaeOh tenía suerte, no al no heredar el tono de piel de su padre.

 

Seis meses más tarde, conseguí un empleo como recepcionista en un hotel, con buena paga, suficiente mantenernos.  Mis padres no querían que me mudara pero eso era inevitable. MinSeok le hacía de niñero mientras no estaba en casa. Su horario en la universidad era opuesto al mío, con relación al trabajo. Tenía una vida tranquila, con mi bebé de siete  meses y aun así, en ocasiones me he preguntado si tome la mejor decisión.     

 

_  
_


	2. Capítulo II: Error.

** JongIn **

****

Era medianoche, estaba en mi habitación a oscuras y solo, contemplando el anillo de compromiso, que me había negado a tirar. Le di ese anillo a JongDae cuando nos comprometimos. Y mi madre se encargó de devolverlo a mis manos de mala gana. Pero ¿Cómo iba saber que el mejor día de mi vida se convertiría en una pesadilla?  Gracias a esas malditas fotografías que arruinaron todo.  Si tan solo le hubiese permitido una explicación, quizás las cosas serían distintas.

 

    SeHun se había presentado en mi casa horas antes. Con las pruebas que demostraban que JongDae en ningún momento de nuestras relación, me había sido infiel.  Le tomó seis meses obtener todo pero allí estaba. Si era cierto que la fotografía no era un montaje. JongDae realmente había besado a otra persona. Años antes de que siquiera nos conociéramos.

 

 SeHun fue más allá, trajo al hombre, a mi departamento para hablar personalmente con él. Un hombre amable que no había  tenido contacto con JongDae desde hacía más de cinco años.

 

La causante de todo esto fue EunMi. De alguna manera ella planeó separarme de JongDae, como venganza al terminar algo, que nunca podría llamarse relación. Uso esas viejas fotos y manipulo la situación para dejar en tela de juicio la reputación de JongDae ante mis ojos. Y Bien que lo había logrado. Durante seis meses creí lo peor de él, siendo JongDae inocente de todo.

        

Lo había insultado, cancelado la boda, y dado un final abrupto a nuestra relación, solo por unas viejas fotografías.  Que realmente no tenían que ver en nuestra relación.

 

Sin lograr conciliar el sueño, llame a mi madre. No tuve el mejor recibimiento de su parte. Al enterarse del motivo de mi llamada, su respuesta fue un « _te lo dije_ » y una largo sermón telefónico. Mi madre estuvo de su lado todo este tiempo tratado de hacerme entrar en razón.  Pero como el buen terco que soy, no le hice caso y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

 

La mañana siguiente, muy convencido y dispuesto a rogar por perdón, fui al departamento de JongDae, solo para llevarme la no tan grata sorpresa de que él ya no se encontraba allí. Se había mudado seis meses atrás. Visite a mi madre para contarle de mi desgracia, solo para terminar de peor ánimo del que llegue. Mi progenitora, estaba enterada de todo. Pero no me daría información alguna. «Es tu castigo por lo que has hecho».

 

Caminaba por la acera, sin rumbo solo quería despejar mi mente. Últimamente hacía esto para no pensar en JongDae. Pero todo me recordaba a él. En una de mis tantas caminatas, vi como una pareja se comprometía, a un par de recién casados, saliendo de una Iglesia. Deje volar mi imaginación, trayendo recuerdos, y creando posibles escenarios sin bases para cumplirse. A un año de nuestra separación, me deje llevar por los hubiera, viendo cosas donde no las habría. Que diferente serían nuestras vidas.

 

[…]

 

Tuve que hacer un vuelo a París, un viaje de negocios. Un viaje tranquilo. Tome un taxi al hotel donde me alojaría el tiempo que estaría en el país. Tome mi maleta camine a través del recibidor, estaba cansado por el viaje solo quería dormir.   Llegue a la recepción sólo para llevarme una enorme sorpresa.

 

— ¿Buenas noches señor en qué puedo ayudarle?  — JongDae me miró con esa sonrisa falsa enmarcada en su rostro. Me mantuve en silencio un rato a causa de la impresión.

 

—Tengo una reserva a nombre de Kim JongIn.

 

 

—Aquí tiene señor Kim, disfrute su estadía.

 

Lentamente tome la llave y camine hacia el ascensor, sin entender realmente lo que había sucedido. Llegue a piso donde estaba ubicada mi habitación, el botones dejo mis maletas cerca de la cama y se retiró.

 

Me recosté sobre la cama, mirando el techo de mi habitación, deje que mi mente divagara un poco. De forma inesperada me había reencontrado con JongDae, solo para ser tratado como un completo extraño, y bien merecido que lo tenía.

 

Con las cosas que dije, como lo trate no podía esperar menos que eso. Me levante y busque mi teléfono, tenía que hablar con alguien. Busque en mis contactos a SeHun.

_— ¿Que paso ahora?_

 

—Sabes que esa no es manera de contestar el teléfono.

_—Ve al grano, JongIn._

 

—Me encontré con JongDae.

_—Wow, que sorpresa y ¿Que harás? porque dudo mucho que quiera dirigirte la palabra, yo en su lugar no lo haría._

 

—No estas ayudando.

_—Quieres un consejo, no es así. Habla con JongDae, pídele perdón. Al menos queda en buenos términos con él en caso de que no quiera volver contigo, y eso es lo más probable._

 

—SeHun, no permitas que KyungSoo sea una influencia en tu vida.

_—Muy tarde, adiós._

 

Deje mi teléfono sobre la cama. Me levante de ella y entre al baño para tomar una ducha. Decidí seguir el consejo de SeHun, hablaría con JongDae, o al menos haría el intento. Después de salir de la ducha y buscar un muda de ropa, tome mi camino de al recibidor. Decidido camine hacia él, a esta hora no había muchas personas, probablemente porque la noche apenas comenzaba.

 

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor Kim?

 

— ¿Podemos hablar, Dae? —dije ignorando la pregunta, la expresión de JongDae cambio al instante, manteniéndose en silencio —deja de fingir que no me conoces, JongDae.

 

—Estoy trabajando, JongIn. Sea cual sea, lo que deseas hablar no puede ser ahora.

 

Sin otra cosa que decir, decidí regresar a mi habitación para dormir, derrotado. Desperté la mañana siguiente seguro de lo que haría. Me dirigí al gerente del hotel en busca de información, no fue fácil, el hombre estuvo reacio a darme esa información. Sin embargo, luego de mostrar algo de dinero cambio de parecer. Aunque solo obtuve su horario de trabajo y su dirección.

 

Llame a mi asistente. La razón de mi viaje estaba resuelta con esa llamada, mi objetivo había cambiado. Tome un taxi después del desayuno, iría a su casa directamente, sino podría hablar con JongDae en el trabajo, lo haría en su hogar.

Los minutos parecían horas, tenía las manos frías al tocar la puerta. JongDae tenía el cabello alborotado al abrir la puerta.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—He venido a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que eso suceda.

 

JongDae mantenía la puerta solo un poco abierta. Él salió y la cerró tras él —Quiero pedir perdón, fui un estúpido...

 

—En algo estamos de acuerdo, eres un tonto.

 

—Dae, yo...

 

—No me llames así. Perdiste todo el derecho, de llamarme de esa manera. Si no tienes otra cosa que decir más que mendigar perdón, será mejor que te vayas, porque no voy perdonarte.

 

—JongDae.

 

Lo sujete del brazo cuando intentó huir, una lucha de miradas y de voluntades. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. JongDae era firme, no había palabras entre nosotros, pero no eran necesarias.

 

 — Vete. Dejaste muy en claro que era la pero basura que habías conocido y así como tu pides perdón ahora yo no quiero volver verte —sus palabras me descolocaron lo deje ir. JongDae entro a su casa y yo me quede parado allí vencido.      

 

[…]

 

No me rendiría tan fácilmente, comencé a enviarle regalos al trabajo y a su departamento, pero todos fueron devuelto a mis manos, intente muchas veces hablar con él, en repetidas ocasiones sin buenos resultados.

 

Intente convencer a MinSeok, pero solo fue un camino sin salida.  Estaba desesperado, tenía un mes en el país y no sabía que otra cosa más hacer.

 

 Así que llame a mi madre por un consejo —Madre.

_— ¿Sucede algo hijo?_

 

—Por una mera casualidad me encontré con JongDae, y me rechazo.

_—Me sorprende que siquiera te hablara hijo. Él aún está herido, créeme que he intentado interceder por ti..._

 

— ¿Que debería hacer, madre?  Yo lo amo pero él no me permite acercarme, he intentado con regalos, buscarlo, yo...

_— ¡No te rindas tan pronto, JongIn cabeza hueca! Debes seguir insistiendo hasta que te de otra oportunidad o ¿vas a permitir que la desequilibrada de EunMi se salga con la suya?_

 

—Gracias mamá

_—Nada de gracias, tomare el primer vuelo a Paris, necesitas toda la ayuda posible, si te conozco bien y es algo que puedo asegurar vas a meter la pata hasta el fondo antes de hacer algo bien._

 

—Adiós mamá.

_—Nos vemos pronto, hijo._

 

La llamada termino. Conversar con mi madre me dio fuerzas para seguir. Aunque JongDae no quisiera tendría que escucharme.

_  
_


	3. Capítulo III: TaeOh.

** JongIn **

****

Fui a buscar a mi madre al aeropuerto, además, de pagar una habitación para ella. Tuvimos un almuerzo tranquilo y subimos a su habitación, me pido que la acompañase. Ya en su habitación ella realizó una llamada.

 

No creí que fuese la gran cosa en el momento, probablemente llamaba a una de sus amigas. Una media hora más tarde, quizás, alguien llamó a la puerta, mi madre parecía nerviosa, a tal punto que me encerró en el baño de su habitación.

 

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta. —Cariño siento que hayas tenido que venir a esta hora, sé que debes estar descansando.

 

—No hay problema, es mi día libre. —Esa voz la reconocí, era JongDae, _¿Que hacía JongDae en la habitación de mi madre?_

Pegue aún más mi oreja a la puerta. Tenía que escuchar su conversación.

 

— ¿Puedo recostarme en la cama? Trabajo aquí, pero no puedo darme el lujo, no aún.

 

—Adelante.

 

— ¿Viene de visita?

 

—Algo así. —Respondió mi madre.

 

—...Puedes hablar con JongIn.

 

— ¿Te ha causado problemas?

 

—No realmente...

 

Ellos siguieron hablando, cosas realmente triviales eso al menos hasta que mi madre me trajo a colación a su charla. En su forma tosca y directa mi madre estaba abogando por una vez más. 

 

—Ya te lo he dicho antes BoAh, perdí la confianza en JongIn. De hecho, no creo que pueda confiar en él de nuevo. Los únicos hombres en los que puedo confiar ahora son mi padre y TaeOh.

 

_¿Quién demonios es TaeOh?_

— ¿TaeOh? —Mi madre sonaba sorprendida.

 

—Si TaeOh. Él ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, brindándome un poco de su alegría.

 

Me deje caer sobre la puerta del baño. Realmente estaba pagando mi error, una simple disculpa no arreglaría lo que hice. Ahora otro hombre estaba ganando terreno en su vida y yo no podía hacer nada.

 

Ellos siguieron charlando, mientras yo permanecí encerrado en el baño. Tuve que escuchar los halagos a un hombre que se aprovechó de su debilidad consecuencia de mis acciones.

 

No sé cuánto tiempo, estuve encerrado en esa habitación. Pero lo primero que hice fue ir a un bar a ahogar mis penas.  Nunca fui de los que bebían, pero me sentía solitario y deprimido. Salí del bar y tome un taxi, en principio sin rumbo definido.

 

En algún punto, del viaje le pedí al conductor ir a un lugar en específico, realmente no era consiente de mis acciones, solo me estaba guiando por mis emociones.  Esa es la razón por la que termine   esa misma noche frente a la puerta del departamento donde JongDae vivía.    

 

  En el estado en que me encontraba, con mi cabeza llena de pensamientos mezclados, toque la puerta de manera torpe.

 

JongDae tardo en abrir, no sabría decir cuánto, mi percepción del tiempo no era la mejor. Pegue mi oído a su puerta, igual que horas antes.

 

— ¡TaeOh no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Rayos, esto dejara una marca!

 

_¿Vivía con ese sujeto?  ¿Desde hace cuánto?_

Escuché sus pasos mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Me aleje, no sé cómo pude mantenerme en pie.

 

— ¿JongIn? ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Tenía el cabello alborotado, una ligera camisa blanca algo desabotonada y lo que parecía ser un chupón en el cuello.

 

— ¿estas ebrio, JongIn? —No pude contener las lágrimas —Déjame ayudarte cabeza hueca. Espero no meterme en...

 

[…]

 

Sentí el agua fría recorrer mi rostro, desperté asustado gracias eso. Me encontraba en la habitación de hotel donde me estaba quedando. Estaba desorientado ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado allí.  Además, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza.

 

  Mi madre estaba molesta por la condición en la que me encontraba al llegar. Según mi madre JongDae llegó al hotel conmigo acuestas, completamente inconsciente. Realmente no recuerdo mucho del día anterior, todo es borroso.

 

—Buenas tardes hijo.

 

— ¿tardes? ¿Qué hora es?

 

—Poco más de mediodía y déjame decirte no estoy feliz con lo que hiciste.

 

— ¿Que hice? ¿Es algo muy malo? —Cambie mi posición sobre la cama.

 

— ¿Te parece poco en la condiciones en la que te trajeron a noche? tuviste suerte que JongDae te trajo aquí, si yo estuviese en su lugar te habría abandonado en algún callejón.

 

— ¡Madre!

 

—No estoy bromeando, cabeza hueca. Ahora ¿Me puedes explicar por qué bebiste de esa forma?

 

—JongDae, madre... él tiene a alguien más...

 

— ¿Qué demonios hablas? JongDae no sale con nadie, y eso puedo asegurarlo.

 

—No me des esperanzas, madre...

 

—No estoy haciendo eso, aunque pensándolo bien, JongDae es joven, un pretendiente no sería extraño —ella sonrió de esa manera que pocas veces había visto.

 

[…]

 

La noche había llegado a la ciudad hace unas horas. Estaba en mi habitación de hotel sin poder dormir cuando mi madre golpeo la puerta. Me levante y abrí la puerta, ella entro y estaba nerviosa.

 

—Necesito que me lleves a esta dirección —Me mostró su un papel donde estaba escrita la dirección. Cambie mi ropa de forma apresura, no estaba seguro donde exactamente teníamos que ir.

 

Me pareció extraño no ver a JongDae, más cuando era su turno. Tomamos un taxi y le indicamos a conductor, el lugar a donde mi madre quería ir, que sorpresivamente resulto ser un hospital. Era raro que mi madre, que ha gozado siempre de buena salud toda su vida, terminara llevándonos a un hospital.    

 

No tuve otra opción más que seguir, después de verla entrar apresurada al centro de salud. Hablo en la recepción del hospital y sin más no dirigimos a otro lado.  Mientras caminábamos hacia donde sea que le haya indicado la enfermera, mi madre apresuro el paso, así que la perdí de vista por rato.

 

— ¡Rayos!  —JongDae había hablado, en el instante que hicimos contacto visual.

 

JongDae aparto la mirada, tratando de esconder al pequeño infante en sus brazos. Yo estaba inmóvil a unos pasos de mi madre, de JongDae y del pequeño.

 

_¿Por qué tenía un bebé en sus brazos?_

—Supongo que es hora de que tú y yo hablemos, JongIn. Pero será después que TaeOh se recupere.

 

— ¿Es Grave? —Mi madre estaba preocupada por el pequeño. 

 

—Es una pequeña infección en el oído... 

 

— ¿TaeOh? ¿Quién es TaeOh? —No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Mi madre rodo sus ojos antes de hablar. — ¡El bebé, cabeza hueca! ¡Tu hijo! 

 

—BoAh yo...

 

— ¿Mi hijo? —Estaba muy sorprendido, con la declaración de mi madre. 

 

Un hijo, JongDae y yo tenemos un hijo. Estaba feliz, no tengo palabras para lo que sentí en ese momento felicidad momentánea, que como llegó,  se fue.

 

Empezar llorar ni bien llegue a mi habitación. Por ser un grandísimo idiota, perdí muchas cosas, entre ellas la confianza de mi amado y el nacimiento de mi hijo.

 

Quería gritar. Mi cuerpo se llenó de frustración y alegría, una mezcla extraña de sensaciones. — ¡Soy el más grande idiota que ha existido!

_  
_


	4. Capítulo IV: La suerte del idiota.

****

** JongIn **

Mi habitación está hecha un desastre la mañana siguiente. Pero me había librado de la frustración que sentía. Tome una ducha, lave mis dientes y luego de salir de baño, me puse ropa limpia y fui a la habitación de mi madre.

 

La emoción que me embargaba era enorme, tanta es así que interrogue a mi madre. Mamá, estuvo en presente en el nacimiento de TaeOh y tenía algunas fotografías de TaeOh, mi hijo.

 

Un par de días más tarde, llenos de ansiedad y expectativa, en siguiente día libre de JongDae finalmente nos reunimos. Siendo sincero estaba nervioso, JongDae probablemente no quiere estar cerca de mí y no lo culpo. Fui estúpido y estoy arrepentido, pero eso no hará que JongDae regrese a mi lado.

 

Mi madre llamo a mi puerta diez minutos antes de la hora estipulada, quería hablar con ella, pero no logramos hacerlo. JongDae   llego antes y traía consigo a TaeOh.  

 

—Buenos días. Siento llegar tarde, pero este pequeño querubín no quería usar ropa el día de hoy... ¡Verdad mi pequeño!

 

Era una bonita escena y eso solo me hacía sentir aún más miserable.

 

JongDae le entrego a TaeOh a mi madre, quien tomo el bolso del bebé y salió de la habitación. El silencio y la pesada atmosfera, nos invadió. Permanecimos mirándonos el uno al otro.

 

—Bien, ya estoy aquí y siendo honesto solo es por TaeOh.

 

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

 

—Hablaremos desde ese punto, bien iban hacerlo, pero no pude porque en el mismísimo instante en que lo supe y quise decírtelo me echaste de tu casa, esa es la razón. 

 

Me sorprendió su declaración y eso provocó que me alterara. Me acerque a JongDae y lo tome de los brazos óbviame opuso resistencia — ¡Pudiste gritarme en la cara! ¡Es mi hijo!

 

—Gritarlo dices. Si hubiese hecho eso me habrías insultado más de lo que hiciste y de seguro habrías creído que TaeOh es hijo de alguien más ¡No me hagas reír!  

 

JongDae estaba molesto, yo estaba alterado observando al chico que se robó mi corazón con ojos llenos de tristeza. El chico que no tenía miedo a ser honesto, vivaz y alegre, quien callo la existencia de mi hijo a causa de mi estupidez.

   

   Todo pasa muy rápido, no estaba pensado en ese momento solo actué por impulso. Tome el rostro de JongDae y sus labios con los míos. JongDae quiso resistirse al principio e intento alejarme de él, pero no se lo permití y continúe devorando sus labios con fiereza. 

       

[…]

** JongDae  **

****

En el preciso momento en que llegue a casa después de terminar mi turno, llame a BoAh. Una larga llamada donde ella me aconsejo, no, me ordeno ignorar cualquiera de los intentos de su hijo, cosa que he estado haciendo el último mes. Además, de contarle con lujo de detalles todos los movimientos de JongIn hacia mí.

 

Recibí una llamada de BoAh una noche cuando estaba en casa después del trabajo, ella haría una visita al país próximamente. BoAh quería darle una lección a JongIn, y solo tenía que seguirle el juego, ella se encargaría de lo demás. Fui difícil aguantarme la risa, al hacer pasar a mi hijo como un posible pretendiente.

 

Pero no sabía que las cosas se iban a salir un poco de control. La misma noche después de hablar con BoAh, estaba descansado con TaeOh. Tenía los ojos cerrados y me estaba quedando dormido cuando llamaron a la puerta, en el preciso momento en el que TaeOh por algún motivo me mordió el cuello. 

 

 — ¡TaeOh no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Rayos, esto dejara una marca!

 

Mi hijo de ocho meses se estaba riendo de su travesura. Deje a TaeOh en el corral mi habitación y me apresure a abrir la puerta.

 

— ¿JongIn? ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

JongIn estaba prado frente a mí y en muy buen estado — ¿Estás ebrio, JongIn? —lagrimas corrían por su rostro —Déjame ayudarte cabeza hueca. Espero no meterme en...

 

JongIn me atrajo hacia él y beso mi mejilla, trastabille un poco y casi nos caemos; me congele por un instante a causa de la sorpresa que me provoco sus acciones mi corazón latía muy rápido. Al reaccionar intente llamar la atención de JongIn, pero él había quedado inconsciente sobre mi hombro. Tuve que llamar a MinSeok para que ayudara con JongIn, trasladarlo al sofá hasta que llegara el taxi y así poder llevarlo de regreso al hotel.

 

[…]

 

Apenas había oscurecido, cuando lleno de miedo llegue al hospital, TaeOh tenía algo de fiebre, había llorado demasiado MinSeok no sabía qué hace. No era algo grave solo era una pequeña infección en el oído. Mientras el médico me daba las indicaciones para el cuidado de TaeOh, BoAh me llamo ella quería hacer una vista nocturna.

 

No deseaba hacerlo pero tuve que informarle donde estaba y no me dejo explicarle adecuadamente así que tuve que esperarla en el hospital, no fue la mejor idea.

 

Por instinto quise alejarlo de JongIn —Supongo que es hora de tu y yo hablemos, JongIn. Pero será después que TaeOh se recupere.

 

— ¿Es Grave? — BoAh simplemente ignoro a JongIn.

 

—Es una pequeña infección en el oído... 

 

— ¿TaeOh? ¿Quién es TaeOh?

 

— ¡El bebé, cabeza hueca! ¡Tu hijo!   

 

—BoAh yo...

 

— ¿Mi hijo? —JongIn finamente hablo solo para soltar un tontería ¿cómo pude enamore de un cabeza hueca?

 

Sin despedirme de ellos me fui a casa con un peso menos sobre mi espalda, sabía que en algún momento él tendría que saber la verdad, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

 

Un par de días más tarde en mi siguiente descanso, el momento de hablar con JongIn había llegado. La conversación entre nosotros se volvió acalorada JongIn me sujeto de los brazos. Traté de empujarlo, pero sus manos agarraron las mías restringiéndome que lo empujara. Me tomo de rostro y sus labios se unieron a los míos, moviéndose agresivamente contra los míos, retratando toda su frustración.

 

Sentí la ira, la emoción y la frustración recorriendo mis venas. Nuestros labios se movían con brusquedad, los unos contra los otros. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. Me deje llevar por las sensaciones, hasta que el oxígeno abandono mis pulmones. 

 

Me aparte un poco de él pero no mucho, aún mantenía si agarre sobre mí. JongIn tenía lágrimas en los ojos. —Perdóname te lo ruego, sé que hice mal pero yo te amo. Hare lo que sea, lo que me pidas ¿Quieres que me arrodille? Lo hare, hare todo lo que me pidas 

 

—JongIn —JongIn termino de rodillas. —JongIn levántate.

 

—No.

 

—JongIn, escúchame. No necesitas hacer esto, yo ya te perdone. Pero eso no quiere decir que volvamos estar juntos. Ahora ya sabes de la existencia de TaeOh, voy dejar que este cerca de él, eres su padre y te necesita. Eso es todo lo que puede haber entre nosotros.

 

JongIn se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas. Me aleje de él con dirección a la puerta.

 

—No voy rendirme tal fácilmente

 

—Cuento con eso.

 

Un par de meses desde que JongIn y BoAh se fueron por el trabajo, no todo en la vida es diversión. Hemos seguido en contacto y esta demás decir que JongIn no ha parado de hacer llamadas a diario. JongIn está atontado con TaeOh y en este tiempo no ha parado de pedir fotos y video de cada pequeña cosa que nuestro hijo hace.

 

Hace 4 meses le dije que no podía volver con él, aun o estaba listo, para una relación aunque esta se con el padre de mi hijo con quien estuve a dos pasos de casarme. También es cierto, que JongIn a pesar de la distancia ha sabido cumplir su palabra. Hemos llegado a un punto donde hablamos, como si nada malo hubiese pasado, ambos hemos dejado los malos ratos en el pasado, ahora somos buenos amigos.

 

Tenía un par de minutos en el aeropuerto esperado con TaeOh, la llegada de BoAh y... JongIn. Celebraríamos el cumpleaños de TaeOh, y ellos estarían presentes. Al ellos llegar, tomamos un taxi con dirección a la casa que BoAh había rentado para su estadía.

 

Les acompañe hasta ese lugar, luego regrese a casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para el cumpleaños de TaeOh.

 

La fiesta de cumpleaños de TaeOh estaba yendo de maravilla. Éramos solo familia y amigos. En algún momento   JongIn se me acerco, me tomo de la mano y se arrodillo.

 

— ¿Qué haces?

 

—Aquí frente a todos, frente a nuestro hijo que probablemente, no entiende lo que estoy pro hacer. JongDae, yo quiero estar a tu lado.

 

—estas frente a mí...

 

—No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? ¿JongDae, quieres ser mi novio? Sé que cometí un error, pero te amo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. 

 

— ¿Hablas en serio?

 

—Dile que si de una vez —mire a MinSeok, quien tenía una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro.

 

  MinSeok y yo habíamos tenido una conversación sobre esto, pero dejando a la deriva la respuesta a esa pregunta. Por otro lado, JongIn se mantenía de rodillas a la espera de una respuesta.

 

—Supongo que podríamos intentarlo — le dije sonriendo.

 

— ¿Eso es un sí?

 

—Es un sí, JongIn.

 

JongIn se levantó y me beso con dulzura. Cuando finalizó el beso, le di una sonrisa. Incluso después de lo que había pasado, aun estábamos enamorados.


	5. Epílogo: Daeul.

**JongIn.**

 

_Abrí los ojos la alarma no había sonado. JongDae no estaba ocupando su lado de la cama, no había señales de él en la habitación. Los cajones estaban abiertos y vacíos, al igual que el armario y las cosas de TaeOh faltaban._

 

_Salí de la habitación, en direcciona la sala. Allí estaba mi esposo con mi hijo en brazos a punto de salir del departamento. La puerta del departamento cerrándose frente a mis ojos, me quede congelado por un momento, antes de reaccionar y correr hacia la puerta, la abrí y todo se volvió negro..._

 

Desperté alterado, ya había amanecido. JongDae no estaba ocupando su lado de la cama, que ya estaba frio. Me levante apresurado, revise el armario y los cajones, todo estaba en su lugar, aun así salí de la habitación y pude escuchar voces provenientes de la cocina.

**— ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?**

**—No tienes otra opción más que hablar con JongIn.**

 

Entre a la cocina. MinSeok se levantó de su asiento y tomo a TaeOh de su silla. MinSeok tenía que llevar a mi hijo con sus abuelos, un favor que nos hacía de vez en cuando los domingos. JongDae y yo nos quedamos solo en la habitación.

**— ¿Sucede algo?**

 

JongDae suspiro.  **—Toma asiento, debo hablar contigo.**

 

Eso me asusto y me hizo recordar el sueño o más bien pesadilla de hace un rato.

 

_¿Y si JongDae decide dejarme?_

 

No le hice caso, corrí hacia él y me arrodille sujetándome a JongDae desde su cintura. Termine rogándole que no me dejara.

 

JongDae me miro como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.  **— ¿Por qué te abandonaría? ¿Hiciste algo malo y no me he enterado?**

 

**—No. En serio no.**

 

**— ¿Entonces?**

 

**—Estoy cómodo así.**

 

**—Sabes, no me molesta que me estés tocando, pero necesito hablar contigo.**

 

Tome asiento como me lo pidió inicialmente. JongDae suspiro y le tomo un tiempo volver a hablar.

 

**—Bien... JongIn, yo... estoy embarazado.**

 

La habitación quedo en silencio una vez más y yo estaba bastante sorprendido, rápidamente me levante de mi asiento, fui hacia JongDae para abrazarlo y besarlo pero fui rechazado, porque aún no me había duchado y mucho menos lavado los dientes.

 

Esta vez tenía la posibilidad de vivir junto a JongDae toda la experiencia, que con TaeOh me perdí y eso es algo que me lamentare toda la vida. Por esa razón quería estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba él y el o la bebé. Cosa que quizás lo haya molestado un poco —mucho— a JongDae, pues no podía detenerme con las fotografías de él y micho menos de TaeOh. Tenía que documentarlo todo, aunque eso significaba ser golpeado en varia ocasiones por un cojín o una almohada.

 

JongDae tuvo muchos cambios de humor, había momentos en los cuales poda estar a mi favor o en mi contra, podía pasar de mandar a dormir al sofá a querer que fuese su almohada al dormir.

 

Terminamos mudándonos a una casa mucho más grande que el departamento, al menos lo suficientemente grande para nosotros. Con una habitación para TaeOh, y nuestro nuevo bebé en camino y una enorme habitación para nosotros. Misma casa que recorrí muchas noches cuando mi esposo, a causa de su embarazo pedía algún antojo.

 

Nuestro pequeño Daeul que llego a este mundo una semana antes de lo previsto por el médico. Tuvimos que salir de casa a mitad de la noche, con TaeOh aun dormido. Los padres de JongDae llegaron poco después que llegáramos al centro médico.

 

Nuestro segundo hijo, Kim Daeul.

 


End file.
